Robot Wars: The Fourth Wars/Celebrity Special
The Celebrity Special event was held during the Christmas Specials of the Fourth Wars. This tournament featured eight teams, each of which was paired off with a celebrity captain for the competition. The robots fought in a straight knock-out to determine the champion. The rules were that the celebrity driver had to control the machine for sixty seconds before they were permitted to hand the controls over to the roboteers of the machine. Competing robots & celebrities Wild Thing (Shauna Lowry) *Weight: 76.4kg *Dimensions: 0.46m x 0.76m x 0.92m *Power: 2 x Electric motors *Weapons: Lifting arm and lance *Team Members: Nick Adams, Isabelle Adams and Jake Adams Diotoir (Vic Reeves) *Weight: 80kg *Dimensions: 0.80m x 0.80m x 0.40m *Power: Electric powered motors *Weapons: Spring loaded lifting arm *Team Members: Peter Reymond and Ciaran Bryne Gemini (Anthea Turner & Wendy Turner) *Weight: 71.1kg *Dimensions: 0.80m x 0.80m x 0.40m *Power: 2 x Wheelchair motors *Weapons: 2 x Pneumatic flippers *Team Members: Shane Howard, Brain Fountain and Darryl Howard Killertron (Chris Eubank) *Weight: 80kg *Dimensions: 0.70m x 1.10m x 1.15m *Power: 2 x 24 volt motors *Weapons: Big Axe *Team Members: Richard Broad, Aboul Degia and Ian Degia Sir Chromalot (Shane Lynch) *Weight: 80kg *Dimensions: 0.50m x 0.65m x 0.22m *Power: 2 x Drill motors *Weapons: 18" Drill and cobalt cutter *Team Members: Steve Merrill and Dave Whitehead Disc-O-Inferno (Five) *Weight: 80.2kg *Dimensions: 1.20 x 0.30 x 1.70m *Power: 3 x Bosch 750watt Motors *Weapons: Flywheel On Front *Team Members: Mark Marshall, Nick Bullock and Oliver Reed-Smith Pussycat (Adam Woodyat) *Weight: 79.7kg *Dimensions: 0.56m x 0.76m x 0.43m *Power: Electric powered motors *Weapons: Spinning circular saw *Team Members: Alan Gribble, Robert Bettington and David Gribble Iron Awe (Natalie Cassidy) *Weight: 79.3kg *Dimensions: 0.70m x 1.00m x 0.70m *Power: Electric powered motors *Weapons: Large Axe *Team Members: Gilbert Grimm, Rob Grimm Eliminators *Vic Reeves & Diotoir vs Shauna Lowry & Wild Thing Before the fight, Vic Reeves had allegedly cut the head off of one of the bunnies on Wild Thing's arm, one of the many decorations put on it by Shauna Lowry and put it in the frying pan that Vic Reeves had put on the front of Diotor. At the beginning, Diotoir fired its weapon and caused the frying pan to fly off. Wild thing attacked Diotoir from behind and pushed at angle, causing doitor to spin as Wild Thing pushed it. Diotoir drove over a flame jet and caught fire, then Wild Thing battered into it. Sgt Bash torched Diotoir, causing it to burn even more. Wild Thing Pushed the blazing robot towards the side wall, but Diotoir got around to the back of Wild Thing and attempted a flip, but missed. Diotoir limped away, the giant comical glasses falling off, but was attacked by Wild Thing again. Wild Thing pushed back Diotoir and impaled it with the front lance, slamming it into Sgt Bash. The robots circled each other, but Wild Thing ran into Sgt Bash, giving Diotor a chance, but it wasn't taken. Diotor forced Wild Thing into the side wall and tried to flip it, but missed again. Sgt bash roasted the rabbits aboard the arm of Wild Thing, as Shauna gave the controls to Nick Adams. This made no difference however because Wild Thing was motionless, so Matilda rammed and lifted it. Diotoir was scorched by Sgt Bash again, when suddenly Wild Thing burst back to life and attacked Diotoir, but was quickly grabbed by Sir Killalot, then spun around and pitted. Winner: Vic Reeves & Diotoir *Chris Eubank & Killertron vs The Turner sisters & Gemini Gemini was given no huge changes except the wigs placed on top of the clusterbots, whilst Killertron had a boxing glove over the axe and was given and black and red makeover. One of the Gemini twins sped out towards Killertron, then veered away as Killertron swung the axe. Killeertron missed, then was attacked again, therefore swung the axe again, this time landing a blow. One of the twins managed a flip, but Killertron was kept upright by one of the side mounted boxing gloves. The weaponary boxing glove came crashing down onto Gemini, but the other came in and flicked Killertron onto a flame jet. Gemini backed off, then one of the twins sped out to attack the wounded Killertron. In an attempt to defend itself Killertron swung its axe, but gemini was too quick and rammed and lifted it before the axe could do any damage. The same happened again, but this time the twin fell forwards. Gemini was stuck on its side, but matilda helped it down and then went on to unfairly flip Killertron over. Matilda came back to right Killertron, but Killertron was flipped on its back end by a twin. Killertron got back down, but the boxing glove was roasted on a flame jet as it came down. A Gemini twin attacked it again a pushed it onto its side, then levered it back down. Matilda shredded the boxing glove, just as a Gemini twin flipped her over. Sir Killalot righted Matilda, as cease was called. It was an obvious desicion for the judges, as they voted Gemini through. Winner: The Turner sisters & Gemini *Sir Chromalot vs Disc-O-Inferno Winner: Sir Chromalot *Pussycat vs Iron Awe Winner: Pussycat Semi-Finals *Gemini vs Diotoir t Both robots came out at each other. Sgt Bash came striaght in and set Diotoir on fire (again). One of the clusterbots flipped Diotoir onto is back but was rerigthed again by the clusterbot. Once again Ditoir was flipped onto its back and was rerigthed again. One half of Gemini was flipped over by Diotoir, but managed to selfright. Then suddenly one half of Gemini had became imbolised, leaving it to be pitted by Sir Killalot while the other half of Gemini had also became imbolised and was placed on the arena flipper and was then pitted by Shunt Winner: Diotoir *Pussycat vs Sir Chromalot Winner: Pussycat Final Pussycat vs Diotoir Winner: Pussycat Category:The Fourth Wars